


Don’t they see?

by TuliaNayeli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Movie Night, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, POV Lydia, POV Outsider, References to Supernatural (TV), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuliaNayeli/pseuds/TuliaNayeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can they be defending another’s doppelgänger with so much passion and still ogle each other, without realizing they love each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t they see?

She chuckles lightly to herself, this is going to be an interesting night. The pack is having a sleepover at the half renovated Hale house. No matter what Derek may grumble, Stiles is right. This totally is a sleepover and it is going to end in a puppy pile. Lydia’s pretty sure no one besides Stiles could got away with calling what they do a puppy pile out loud, Derek would rip anybody else’s throat out, but everybody calls it a puppy pile in their heads. She just knows it; she doesn’t know another word for it, so no one else does either, _duh_. Right now the whole pack is sprawled out on various couches watching Supernatural. The entire den is covered in blankets, pillows and food. Lydia would never ever admit it, but these nights mean the world to her. Surrounded by her pack she feels loved and like she belongs. It feels more like family than anything in her life ever did. But she would never tell them that.

 

Well, they’re pack. Most of them probably know. The pack is always scarily good in reading the other member’s feelings. But right now, they are completely oblivious. She has to admit, most of them are a bit preoccupied, but still. Jackson is curled around her while bickering over some popcorn with Scott, who’s sitting on the other couch. Curled into his side is Allison, fiercely defending Sam as the best of the two brothers. Not so surprising since she dates Scott. Next to them Isaac and Danny are snuggling close to each other, _but only platonic_. Yeah right. Well if they like this cat and mouse thing they’ve got going on, who is she to judge. With all the weirdness in their lives, this is only a barely noticeable weird. Danny and Isaac both like the idea of a combined Dean and Sam. Although Danny would want an outside Dean and inside Sam and Isaac would want an outside Sam and inside Dean. Which is exactly what they have in each other.  _But they are only friends..._ _  
_

The empty space on their couch is for Boyd and Erica, they’ve been gone for a while and this is one of those moments she’s glad she hasn’t got super hearing. Some things you just don’t wanna know.

 

On her other side are Stiles and Derek sharing a loveseat. Derek is convincing Stiles of Sam’s strength and Stiles is explaining, flailing arms and all, how hot and badass Dean is. Neither of them seems to realize how much Dean and Derek and Sam and Stiles are alike. The tough guy, leather jacket, bad with people and words, lost his mom, fancy black car. The loyal, sweet but strong, smart guy, also lost his mom, but when he was a lot younger.

She finds their obliviousness almost endearing. How can they be defending another’s doppelgänger with so much passion and still ogle each other, _without realizing they love each other?_ Stiles got Derek to be affectionate and open up and Derek got Stiles to sit still and pump up his self-esteem. Things that should not be doable in this world. Oh god, she needs to do something. This has been going on for months and she’s not even sure they know about their own crush yet.

 

Time to interfere, right through Stiles’ acclamation about how he thinks everybody should be as perfect as Dean. “Guys, Stiles is obviously right. Dean wins, always.” Dean is by far the winner. I mean if she didn’t like herself a bad boy she wouldn’t still be with Jackson, now would she. Oh who is she kidding. She totally would be with him, no matter what.

“So can you all shut up, because I like this series, it’s the perfect reference to our lives don’t you think?”

“What? How? Well, besides from the constant twilight zone and the weird creatures of the night, oh and…” “Stiles, you literally are Sam 2.0 and haven’t you noticed that Derek and Dean are one and the same person, except Dean hunts werewolves and Derek is one?” Okay the trap is set, now she just needs to draw the attention away from mister oblivious and co. So she adds some fuel to Jackson and Scott’s argument. Isaac and Danny are watching the show and cuddling, Erica and Boyd are…nope, not even going there, so she quickly starts a conversation with Allison about the huge sale in their favourite boutique.

 

She faintly hears some heated whispers, a slap, a 'holy shit' and a 'you idiot'. When she looks up again, both Derek and Stiles are gone. A scandalized look flies over Scott’s face before the boys apparently enter Derek’s soundproof room. Scott shakes his head and seems to think he imagined the probably not so PG-rated sound. She wouldn’t know, but she can guess. And she’s a genius so her guesses are mostly right.

Lydia Martin you truly are brilliant. Getting those two together is not only good for them, but you’ll be able to bribe them into almost anything. She's going to have a lot of fun with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...this is my very first fanfic. Be kind guys :). English is not my first language, but I tried. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you did too while reading!


End file.
